Master Portal
by Master Portal
Summary: It's about a boy who tries to find shards of a gate to go to a different world. This boy risks his life to save his friends from spirits and his goal to seal the legendary blade of evil.
1. Chapter 1:The Mystery of Moni Town

Chapter 1: The Mystery of Moni Town

It was an average day at Moni Town. Portal was eating pancakes, and then, BAMMMMMMMMM. There was an explosion at the foot of the neighborhood.

There was a dark, vast gate. There is a big stone with spirit writing. It says: "In this spot holds a vast gate that leads to a dangerous place where

all us spirits are led by a legendary sword. Ye who enters will never come back until the blade is destroyed. Who dares to enter this gate will need the

SWORD OF MONI, and the SHIELD OF MIGHT." "I don't know how to use a sword!" says Portal. Portal goes to the weapon shop and finds the MONI SWORD. The swordsman

did not let him use the sword out of the weapon shop unless he gets some training. Portal was training for the whole day, and finally was able to tame it.

There was Portal's friends, Dude, Geno, Cloud9, Arcu, and Marcus. "Wazzup Portal!" they say." Something weird happened today. There was a gate that

suddenly came out of the ground that leads to a very dangerous quest. I have to find the MONI SWORD and the SHIELD OF MIGHT." Portal's friends decided to go

on the journey with him. As the gang was looking for the shield, they found a hole and something shiny in the bottom. They go down and, TADA! They found the

SHIELD OF MIGHT. "HONEY! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Portal's mom asked. Portal explain to his mom the about the portal, the spirits, and the weaponry.

"Darling...be careful, I will always be with you." Then she kissed and hugged him goodbye. "AWW!" Dude says. "SHUT UP FOOL!" Portal yells. Portal whispers

to himself, "I can't believe that I am actually going on a REAL journey! I wonder what this journey would be like. I know that this is a life riskey journey, but

my friends are there to help me." So, Portal shows his friends the gate and they were really scared. "Aww, you babies too scared of this thing, well for goodness

sake, we are adventurers! Don't be whiney about these crappy spirits! WE ARE GOING TO KICK THEIR A##ES! LETS DO THIS THING!" So, they all say their prayers and went

in the gate.

As they went into the gate, there was a maze that had an intersection. Legend says any person who goes the wrong way, he would drop in a dark pit and would

be met with a terrible fate and would never come back ever again. The gang all go to the right and saw a guide. It states, "Ye who looks for the powerful gate,

he must find the 5 powers, air, fire, thunder, water, and most importantly, ... "what!" yelled portal. The most important power is hidden from the TRUE WARRIOR.

Then they all go back where they started and went straight, and there were crossroads. Marcus and Arcu went left, and Geno and Dude went right. Marcus and Arcu saw

a black pit and remembered not to fall down or elese they would never come back. Then they both also with Portal went to the right and saw something very cool,

it was a mysterious beaming light.


	2. Chapter 2:The Fire Esquire

Chapter 2:The Fire Esquire

Once the light was shining, it all of a sudden turned dark then a double sworded assassin was aiming at Geno. Then I slashed him right in the heart, then it died. Then five more assassins came and aimed at Geno. "What the heck is going on here?" Portal yelled. Then Portal did a spin attack and four got killed. The other on got bigger and bigger and bigger! Portal had to strike him 20 times to defeat it. Then it disappered and appered on top of Geno's head. Portal tried to slice the assassin, but the Moni Sword broke. "**AWWWW SHITTAKI!**" Portal yelled. All it was was the **Shield of Might**. Then the shield of might was glowing and shot a beam of light at the enemy and the darkness and it turned back to light.

"_Thank You Portal honey. Although you did the job of attacking the enemies, but you helped DuDe~." _"What the heck? Helped **ME**?" "Hello **Mother**." Arcu said. "_Yes, it is I, the mother of Arcu, I the goddess of fire, Aria. You help me from the darkness, so, DuDe~, I give you the power of __**Fire**__._" DuDe~ was screaming with excitement. Then an enemy from the sky vulnerable to fire confronting DuDe~. "FEEL MY FIYAH!" he said. "This is just freakin awesome!" he said with fury. Then DuDe~ was dancing."Sexy moves!" Geno said to DuDe~.

The gang continued on the maze and there was another intersection. They all went left, but Arcu went right. Arcu fell into the pit. "**!**" they all yelled at Arcu. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!" he said. They couldn't hear him. Marcus started crying. "It's ok" Geno said. "We are going to find your friend for sure!" "I wihlhl nevher doubth yohuhh." As they continued going, there was a gigantic sheet of ice blocking the way. "EAT FIYAH!" DuDe~ yelling. The ice was melted and there was a sign. Portal read it. It read **Dead End**. Portal said" AWWWW SHITTAKI, where do we go next? "_I will guide you where to go next, follow me and you will meet your true destiny and your friend. Do not worry._" Aria said. "_Once your destiny is met, you will have the __**LEGENDARY SWORD **__that has been that your ancestors used to have_._ GOOD LUCK" _she said. Portal felt her hug and the gang went through the** GATE of the GODDESS**.


	3. Chapter 3:Chaos

Chapter 3:Chaos

Once the **GATE of the GODDESS **was closed, they were at a peculiar place. Portal read the sign, it read:**Welcome to Jyne Township. Population 500.** "Hmm, what an interesting place" exclaimed Portal. There were lots of stores, such as grocery, technology, antiques, weaponry, etc. Portal and DuDe~ went to the weaponry and Marcus and Geno went to technology. "O MY GOD!" Portal and DuDe~ shouted. The shop had EVERYTHING. It had a training grounds, swords, pocket knives, electric gloves, shields, shurkines, magic orbs, and so much more! Marcus and Geno saw the future games and movies that weren't even announced yet! They got the movie **The Thing** and the **20th Legend of Zelda** game. BAMMMMMMMMMM! There was a rock fifty feet high with a mysterious weapon. Marcus climbed the rock and saw a **sword**. When they all saw the sword, DuDe~ picked it up. Right when he picked it up, Aria came up from the rock and said, "_These swords are not to use for fighting honey. When you find these swords, I will pop up from where you are and I will give you tips on your adventure. Your first thing to do is, find the second power and you will find your friend, Arcu. _"What? I thought the sign said that anyone who falls into the pit, they would never come back ever again." "_When __**both**__ of the goddesses are free, anyone who is with you, Portal, who fell in the dark pit, they will come back._" They all went to the resturant because they were all starving. They all had some spaghetti and pepsi.

When they all left the resturant, a circular dark fence is circling the city not letting anyone out. Everything disappered then it turned into a battle arena. There was a big crowd surrounding the arena. "HOLY SHITTAKI! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Geno yelled. "LADIES N' GENTIMEN! SYKE YOURSELF FOR THIS BATTLE! THE OPPONETS ARE, PORTAL AND GENO!" The announcer said. "What? I don't want to battle you!" They both said. Once the battle started, they did nothing for a slight moment. Then they both forfit, but they were forced to fight, or they would both die. They still didn't do it. The crowd threw very sharp weapons at them. When the weapons were about 4 feet away from them, Portal woke up and relized it was all a dream.

"Holy shittaki! I thought I really had to fight Geno."Portal said. Then Geno said back,"Well...I would never fight you, even if we were forced to. Then they all left Jyne Township and was in a desert. They all found a field and started to practice their fighting. It started to rain very hard and DuDe~'s fire was not effective during rain. "AWWW CRAP!" DuDe~ yelled. It was raining for hours, then Marcus felt power on himself. He said to Portal, "This was another power! I guess water is next and it belongs to me!" "_That is right Marcus, you have met your destiny in your fighting in the field. So, before you are able to get this magic, you must defeat 30 assassins, and this is __**on your own**__._" Marcus fought the enemies with no help, then all of a sudden, the remaining assassin was dancing to taunt Marcus. He beat the crap out of the assassin and got his reward.


	4. Chapter 4:Arcu's Desperation

Chapter 4: Arcu's Desperation

Once Marcus got his water power, the **Gate of the Goddess** was open and they all went back to the maze. As they continued on, everyone was blocked from a very powerful wind. But Cloud9 had no problem going through the path. He got to the other side. "How did he do that?" they all yelled. Cloud9 draged them all from the distance, and they all passed the powerful wind. There was a big boulder blocking the way also. Everyone tried to push it, only Cloud9 can push it. "_Yes yes, Cloud9 this is your time that your destiny is met._" Cloud9 was confronted by flying enemies. He was able to jump fifty feet in the air and did massive kung-fu on the enemies. There were more boulders to push. Cloud9 pushed them all and found something floating.

They all got closer to the floating thing then was confronted by 10 fire, 10 water, and 10 flying enemies. DuDe~, Cloud9, and Marcus fought their targeted enemies. Once they were all killed, they all saw what was floating. It was blocked by darkness. Portal put his hand on the darkness and it was all cleared. There was a person floating. ARCU! They were all trying to wake him up, nothing happened. Portal slapped him on the face, still nothing happened. "hmm" Portal said to himself. "Arcu, are you ok?" Portal questioned. "Arcu said grunting,"uggg... i... don't... think... I... could... make... ugg... it. I think my living is an... **end**." They all watched him suffer. Then after 15 minutes, he died.

"So, probably **that's** why there is onle **five power** on the sign in the beginning of the maze. Maybe these spirits **knew** that Arcu would not be with us soon. As they all continued on the maze, there was **another goddess**. "_Yes it is I, Markae. You won't be seeing Aria for a while because she is the leader of water and fire. I am the leader of air and thunder. Once all of the powers are collected, there would be a new path open and the hidden power would be exposed._" Everyone thought that was very cool. The **Gate of the Goddess** was open again, and they were led to a place in the sky. Once they all entered the **Gate of the Goddess**, they all saw that they were all above the clouds. Cloud9 felt strength in the air. Then they all saw darkness on the bottom of the clouds. Portal said "I wonder if our town is in danger."


	5. Chapter 5:The Light Sword

Chapter 5: The Light Sword

Portal was looking around in the sky, all it was were clouds and breezing wind. There was a one way path, the gang all went up the path. Markae said "_Now that Aria and I are protected from the darkness, I will grant you Portal the __**LIGHT SWORD**__._" Portal was now very happy. Portal felt Markae's hug and she went away. There was a platform at the end and the sword was there. Portal grabbed it and then there was shaking like a massive earthquake. Portal ran as fast as he could from where he entered the sky. Then a temple came up from the platform. On then middle of the temple was a symbol with **lightning**.

Everyone examined the temple and there was a button that can only be hit by something **tiny** and **sharp**. "Shurkine time!" Dude yelled outloud. He threw the shurkine at the button and the door brightened and then disappeared from its place. As they all tried to go inside from the front, the whole entire path was filled with spikes and they were all forced to go back. "hmm, I wonder why this is happening." Geno said. Cloud9 went around the temple and saw a sign. It read: **If thy wish to enter the TEMPLE of the SKY, you must enter the door on the top. But, I highly doubt you'll make it this far, because we are stronger than you! HAHAHAHAHA! **Cloud9 ignored all the nonsense the sign said about their strength and he used his air power to fly up the top, and he entered the temple. "Good luck!" they all yelled.

All it was were 50 platforms, 50 floors, 99 enemies, and 1 boss. Cloud9 fought the first 2 enemies with his kung-fu and defeated them all. Then there was another sign. It says: **Ye with thy power of air. If You fall into the pit of pitch darkness, you would start all the way from the beginning. By the way, we are stronger than you!** "Ahh phooey!, They have no match for my true awesomeness!" He yelled. He continued this on until he got to the half-way mark. There was the first mini boss, the clone of Cloud9. The clone knew every single bit of his abilities, except his **hidden** abilities. Cloud9 took a breath. As he breathed out, powerful wind came out of his mouth! He blew on the clone as best as Cloud9 can and the clone fell in the pit.

As he continued on in the temple, he knew there were more platforms. Markae confronted Cloud9 giving him a **special ability**. Cloud9 got the **JUMP SWING**! Now he is able to jump **4x** as high! He tried it with floating enemies in the air. He jumped wen't through the enemies and killed them with the swing. Cloud9 got reach to the 49th platform! And there it was, the **boss door**. "hmm, I thought there was a key to open this." he said to himself. He heard words in his head. _Special, hidden, wind, power, blow._ So then, he blew the door and it slammed right open. He took a breath, gulped, and entered the room.

All Cloud9 saw was darkness. The darkness is the boss! Cloud9 had no match for it. Killing it requires something **strong**, **sharp**, and **light**. There was a caller on the platform. "_Wish for anyone who met the requirements who can help you beat this boos. Choose wisely._" Portal was chosen to fight. Portal swung the Light Sword at the darkness and the darkness was turned into light.


	6. Chapter 6:Suffer

Chapter 6: Suffer

The temple was collapsing, then Cloud9 flew out of the temple quickly and everyone continued on the path. There was a dark see through wall blocking the way. Cloud9 blew it, but powerful wind stronger than Cloud9's forced him fifty feet away from where he was. Dude threw a fireball at it, but a humungus amount of fire from hell burned him alive. Then Marcus splashed lots of water on him to estinquish the fire. "Thank you!" Dude yelled with relief. Marcus threw a waterball at the dark wall, then a massive waterfall splashed at Marcus with great force. Then Geno punched it, then **lightning **hit Geno. "Hmm so I guess the power of thunder belongs to **me**" Geno said. Markae confronted Geno and gave him the power of thunder. Then a big gem fell right in front of Geno. "_This gem nedds to be hit by __**very**__**powerful energy**_." Geno shot lightning bolts at the gem then light was shining at the sky. Then lightning came down from the sky.

Geno was crying with joy. There is only one power left, and it belongs to Portal. Markae ordered everyone to go back to **Jyne Township**. Markae opened the **Gate of the Goddess**. Once they all went in, they were all returned. The place looks a little different than last time. "Hmm, I wonder what happened here." Portal questioned to himself Then at the middle of the city, there was a sword laying down. Portal examined it. Once Portal picked it up, there was massive shaking like an earthquake. Then there was a dark mirror in front of Portal. Portal fell down for some reason and was **suffering** on the ground. He was shaking, then an **evil** sword came out of his heart and also his **shadow **was coming out also. Portal was pushed in the air from the darkness and was extremly hurt by all **5 powers**, but four times stronger controled by the darkness

Portal heard laughing right beside him. "hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm" Portal heard. "Perfect! Just what I needed!" Portal heard. Portal saw a **sword with a red eye** and a **dark copy of Portal**. "So, we have finally met. It is I, you, darker and stronger, **Dark Portal**. I am led by a sword, but you better know who!" "whhhha?" Portal question with a light voice. "YOU HEARD ME YOU WRETCHED BRAT!" Dark Portal yelled. Portal was chocked very hard with Dark Portal's dark, ugly hand. "You have no match for me." Dark Portal boasted. "If you don't find me by **10 days**, I...WILL... KILL YOU!" Dark Portal yelled. "Good luck kid." Red-eyed Sword said sarcasticly. Portal felt really sick. He ran to the nearest restroom to throw up. "Ugh, It's either life or death" Portal said to himself Portal fell on the ground and was sobbing loudly.


	7. Chapter 7:The Dark Side

Chapter 7: The Dark Side

As Portal got up, he saw the clock, Dark Portal controlled time. A full day would be 5 hours now. Portal was thinking to himself if he could put it back to normal, but he was clueless. Portal left town and saw a hill that looks endless. Portal, Geno, and Dude tried to go on the first step. Portal was able to go, but everyone else was forced back. Portal heard a voice in his mind: "_Only the one that can wield the __**Sword of the Eye of Blue**__ can pass to the palace_." Everyone was forced back to Moni Town, but Portal was blocked to go back. He sighed then went up the hill about fifty feet. There was way much more to go in the tower. Then he walked up one hundred more feet. Portal was almost there. Portal finally got to the top of the 200 foot hill. All it was was a square platform, and a **sword with a blue eye**. "That looks similar to the Red-eyed Sword! I think this is the opposite of that sword" Portal said to himself. The Blue-eyed sword dosen't speak, but has similar powers to the Red-eyed Sword. Portal walked up to examine it then he was trapped by a dark fence surrounding him. There was no turning back.

Portal picked up the sword then fell in a dark pit. Then fell on a platform that looks the same as where the sword was but **darker**. Portal got up and looked around. The world looks exactly the same but the sky was red, the people were all shadows like Dark Portal. Portal was the only** light spirit**. Everyone were dark spirits. If anyone got hit in the **dark realm**, they die right away from a single hit. Once Portal made his first step, all the shadows went after him then Portal jumped very high, the shadows collided and Portal did a downwards stab on everyone at once. When the sword hit the ground, there was this **powerful blue force** that spread 20 feet and killed about thirty shadows. Seven days has passed from the time control. Dark Portal fell right in front of Portal and told him " well well well. I see you killed all of my fellow shadows. I will put time back to normal. If you do any dilly dallying, things will be worse! But you have 2 days. Portal went back where he started and went back to the normal world with the Blue-eyed Sword in hand.

Portal was running down as fast as he can, so he dosen't have to go to the palace. Portal was walking back to Moni Town and there was a rukus of where Master Portal was. Then the mayor of Moni Town approched to Portal with excitement. "Thank you for all you have done for us!" the mayor said. "We saw blackness on top of the hill heading towards us. Thanks to you, we are back in peace! May I call you...**Master Portal**?" Portal didn't mind the name, but he was fine with it. Portal nodded his head yes and looked back. He had to run back to see if Dark Portal was causing any trouble. Portal said, "all of you will be fine. Trust me. I'll be back faster than you'll know it!" Portal ran back to Jyne Township and saw Dark Portal and Red-eyed Sword...**lying down**.


	8. Chapter 8:Final Hours

Chapter 8: Final Hours

Portal was running to Dark Portal, Portal was seeing if Dark Portal was trying to trick him, he didn't do anything. Portal got closer and got out his sword. He was about to slice Dark Portal in the heart, then Dark portal got up fast as lightning, pushed Portal to the ground, then hovering the Red-eyed Sword an inch away from Portal's heart. Then Dark Portal warned him. "I gave you a chance to kill me, but you blew it off from bragging about your heroic achievements and that you were going to save your people. I'll see you in hell when I'm done with you! Or if you're brave enough, meet me 24 hours right here to fight me! If you don't show up, you'll know what will happen! Got me!" Portal nodded his head yes nervously. "Good! Good luck...kid!" Dark portal said Portal was offended by that because he is 14 years old and think he is too old being called a kid. Portal ran back to Moni Township to tell the news.Portal was running to his hometown and saw the pack. Portal says" Hey guys, I only have 24 hours to make my lifetime decision. You should get prepared." "But this decision is destined for the true warrior, which is you right?" says Geno. "Well I heard there is this power that only the assistants of the warrior touch the blade of the legendary hero, and would make a great possibility." So, everyone in the group touched the blade. Then there was this magic beam running through it, it worked. Portal looked at the clock and it was 11pm. Oh SHITTAKI! I gotta go! Portal ran back to Jyne Township. There was no sign of Dark Portal. Portal says"Crap, where could that piece of worthless junk be?" Portal just had to wait awhile. Then Dark Portal came down behind Portal. "Lets have some fun haha" Dark Portal said. Portal took a deep breath and took out his sword.


	9. Chapter 9:Dark Portal's Wrath

Chapter 9: Dark Portal's Wrath

As portal was runing back to Jyne Township, Portal stopped and thought of something. He thought why Aria and Markae didn't come back for him, he thought why there were pits in the maze, and he thought why Arcu died before the gang found Markae. It was all **Dark Portal's fault**! And he also wondered if those four dark spirits from the beginning of his journey formed together to make Dark Portal, then he secretly went into Portal in his sleep. "Hmm, so that is what happened!" Portal said to himself. Portal looked at the Shield of Might and it was glowing blue. Then Portal continued running to Jyne Township. "Well well well. Look who's back!" Dark Portal said with his deep voice. "What did you do with Aria and Markae!" Portal yelled. "Well you know... **killed** them, hahaha."Dark Portal replied. Portal got very very mad then was charging at Dark Portal with his shield. Dark Portal grabbed him very tightly on the neck and threw him twenty feet. Dark Portal said, " You have no chance against me! I was created from the four spirits and I thought your precious friend was useless. So I got rid of him. Now, I wanted you to give up on your journey and then just to commit suicide. I can't believe you're still living. You are nothing but garbage!" Portal was very hurt from what he said. But he ignored it. Dark Portal put his hand on the ground, then there was total blackness.

Portal couldn't see anything, then eventually, there was a platform. The wall looks like the Red-eyed Sword. the circular wall was creepy looking from the sword's sterning eye. Portal was scared. Fire from hell was surrounding on the edge of the platform. Portal was looking around the stadium. Dark Portal was in the center wielding the Red-eyed Sword. "Prepare to **DIE**!" Dark Portal yelled at Portal. Dark Portal lifted his sword up and there was a red beam coming out of the edge of the sword. Then it charged straight at Portal. Portal forced the beam back to Dark Portal and he got hit right on the head. Dark Portal fell down and looked like he fainted. Portal was sprinting to him with his sword ready. Dark Portal got up and threw Portal to the other side of the stadium. Portal got up and glanced at Dark Portal. Dark Portal was laughing to himself. "Shut up!" Portal yelled. "Aww, boo hoo! Get used to it you little rumscle!" Dark Portal yelled back. Dark Portal was attempting a jump slice on Portal. Portal was hit severely on the heart and the Blue-eyed Sword broke in half. Then a couple seconds late, the sword reformed, but it is a little weaker than it should be. There was a **black mark** on the sword that looks kind of looks like an evil symbol. The symbol really bothered Portal, so he avoided it right away. Dark Portal used his sword as a arrow for a bow. He got a bow out and put the sword on it. This move was called the **Flying Sword**. It is the most powerful move ever since weapons were made. The move was too dangerous for everyone, even for experts. No one attempted the move until this battle. If anyone got his from this move, it's an instant death. "no no no!" Portal yelled. "Yes yes yes!" Dark Portal replied back. Then Dark Portal pulled back the sword aiming at Portal. The sword was going 100 miles per hour! Portal was hit.

Portal fell to the ground very hard. But he was barely breathing. Portal was opening his eyes slowly. Then he got up. "WHAT? That is not supposed to happen!" Dark Portal yelled. "Well, it just happened." Portal replied. Then Dark Portal surrounded himself with ice. The Blue-eyed Sword was glowing a fire symbol. He put the tip of the sword on the ground, then Dude came out. "It's going to get a little hot here!" Dude said. Dude shot a fire ball at Dark Portal, then the ice melted. Dark Portal surrounded himself with fire. Marcus came out of the sword and distinquished the fire. Dark Portal got very mad and put very heavy metal on him. Cloud 9 came out of the sword and forced Dark Portal 50 feet away! Then Dark Portal flew to the top of the arena. Geno came out of the sword and shocked Dark Portal with lightning with heavy clouds. Portal looked at everyone that helped him and smiled at them. Dark Portal said, "How the hell did you do that! But you still have no match, because you are very weak!" Portal knew he was fibbing, then he scoffed. Dark Portal and Portal were both grunting in severe pain. Portal didn't feel like fighting anymore, but he has to continue on to save the world. Then Dark Portal hit the ground with his bare hands. The gound was craked and is about to break. Portal can partialy see through it and he saw nothing but spikes. "See Portal, you have no match against me anymore. Just fall down, or I will force you to!" Portal got his sword ready and he hit the center of the Shield of Might. The shield was glowing blue. Then the blue beam from the shield hit Dark Portal and knocked him down right on his back. "**NOW**!" Portal heard in his head the gang ran up to Dark Portal very fast and jumped up. Portal raised his sword up, and there was a silver beam on the sword with Dude's, Marcus's, Cloud9's, and Geno's power. Portal aimed the sword at Dark Portal's heart and Portal yelled, "THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!." Portal struck the sword on Dark Portal's heart with the blue beam coming out in a circle.

Epilogue

The stadium turned into the maze with a pathway with a gate leading back to Moni Town. "We did it." Portal high fived everyone with excitement. Portal says, "I should leave the sword here. So people could see it in the future. I am Master Portal, and my quest is completed." Everyone went through the gate in peace. After everyone walked out, Dark portal was **squinting**. "Your quest in not done." He said "Lets have some **real **fun!" Dark Portal pulled out the sword, saw the black mark and thought of an idea.


End file.
